The Perverted Prince (Remake)
by Ameri
Summary: Remake of "The Perverted Prince". Kagamine Len is a player. Akita Rin is a normal student who has a part-time job at a bakery. When Len falls in love with Rin, He Proposes to her! NO TWINCEST.


**Hello again! I'm back after a EXTREMELY LONG break. ;w; It's just... I didn't feel like writing. I spent most of my time drawing. But now, I'm a little bit more motivated to write. I'll try to update as frequently as possible. Let's say... on Fridays? Saturdays? Thursdays? Tuesdays? I don't know. What do YOU guys want? Please tell me in a PM or put it in the reviews! I want to satisfy everybody! I will try to get the chapters done on that day! I promise!... And if I don't, please don't kill me. I'm trying as hard as I can! On second thought, I know I'm gonna be lazy if I upload every week so, every month? I don't know.**

**I'm guessing you guys already know the summary of the story already. I made a few (MAJOR) changes though! So it's still the same story (Len proposes to Rin blah blah blah) but with a lot of changes made to it. Changes like, I added Piko, Len's personality got a MAJOR change, etc.**

**And to those who are new to "The Perverted Prince", welcome and please enjoy~! Oh, and don't read the old version of this remake. Thank you.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy "The Perverted Prince (Remake)"! I'm very glad to say that I think that I did a very good job on it! MUCH better than the old one... I hope...**

**_(:3) L)_**

* * *

**Len's POV**

It was a normal day at VocaAcademy. It was Winter. the snow was glittering on the ground, the trees were covered in glittering snow, and the weather was cold but not freezing cold. Houses were decorated for the holidays coming up... SO BORING.. C'mon Kiyoteru, I've got a date today! Can you please just teach faster? Or at least, don't teach at all! Dismiss the class already! I guess I'll just doodle while I wait until this boring class comes to an end. I started doodling anime stuff. Believe it or not, I'm actually pretty good at drawing. I don't mean to brag but-

... Did someone tap on my shoulder? I turned to my left. A girl with short blonde hair and a big bow on her head whispered to me,"You dropped your eraser."

"O-Oh, thanks." I said while taking the banana eraser from her... What? A banana eraser! Don't judge. I turned back to my doodling while that girl turned to the front of the classroom... Now, that I think about it... Who was that girl again? Was she always in my class? Was she always sitting next to me?... Oh, well. I'll ask BaKaito later...

I stole a quick glance at the girl again. She is pretty cute. I mean, Look at that adorable big, white bow on her head. It matches with her white hair-clips. And her beautiful blue eyes. Her chest isn't very big but that's okay, she makes up for it with her cute appearance... I've made up my mind. She's my next target.

The bell finally rung. GREAT. I was beginning to think that this class will never end... What's this class again? English? Math? History? Oh, well, who cares anyway. IT'S LUNCHTIME BABY.

I sat down at my usual table with my friends, BaKaito, Gakupo, Mikuo, Gumiya, And Piko. I said, "hey" to them as I always do. It's a habit. And as a usual response from them they said their "hey"'s, "yo"'s, and "what's up"'s... Also a habit. Man, we hang out with each other too much, it's creepy.

Instinctively, I went to BaKaito.

"Hey, I gotta ask you something." I said as I tapped his shoulder.

"What is it, Len?"

"I need to ask you about a girl..." I trailed off... Crap. Where is that girl again? I looked around the cafeteria. Aha! Found her.

She sat with Miku, Gumi, Miki, Meiko, Luka, and IA. I wonder what they're talking about? They seem to be laughing a lot. They were a pretty bunch. Miku was really cute, with her really long, teal twin-tails. She's weird sometimes though. Gumi is pretty, too. She's really hyper-active and has a weird carrot obsession. Miki is pretty normal and average. Nothing much to say about her except her big agohe. If you look closely at her, she _is _cute. Meiko and Luka were the really mature people. They're pretty sexy, too... *cough* Ahem, yes. And IA is _really_ cute. I'm surprised no one made a move on her yet. She has a shy nature, she blushes a lot, and her hair is very long and pretty. And then there's bow-girl. I still have no idea what her name is, but she's really cute, too. She fits perfectly in the crew.

I started to stare a bow-girl. She started to laugh really hard at a joke that was told by Miku.

"-lo? Hello~? Anyone in there~? Earth to Lenny~?" BaKaito interrupted while waving his hand in front of my face.

"H-Huh?" I asked idiotically.

"You trailed off there and your face started to get red. Had me worried. Is there something wrong?" BaKaito replied.

"W-What? My face is red?" I asked while slapping my face. Ugh, snap out of it, Len! It's just a girl laughing! Weird... I never got _this _attracted to a girl before. Maybe this girl's the real deal. Maybe she's the one I want to go out with seriously...? Maybe... I need to know her name first.

"Oh, yeah. BaKaito, do you know that girl over there? The one with the big bow on her head?" I asked while pointing my finger in her direction.

"Rin-chan? Yeah, I know her."

"Oh, good. What's her full name? Where does she live? Do you have her phone number? If so, can you give it to me? Oh, and what's her-"

"Whoa, hey, I can't answer all of these questions. Oh, her full name is Akita Rin, sister of Neru. She lives on Fukuju St. And I won't give you her phone number. Why do you wanna know all these questions anyway?... Don't tell me... Rin-chan is your next target?"

I paused for a second. "Well, yeah."

"That's weird. You don't usually ask this many questions when it comes to your target. Maybe, could it be that Rin-chan is the person you actually _like?" _

... Could that be right? I actually LIKE her? Akita Rin, huh?

I'll think about it later. Now's lunch time. I'm starving.

* * *

I started to look a Rin-chan more. Weird. She was in most of my classes and yet NOW I notice her. I must have been blind if I couldn't see that gigantic bow around.

Anyway, nothing much to say here. She's just... Doing school work. She's kinda dumb though. When we got our test scores back for our science test, she had a pretty bad score. A 56. Yeah. But hey, it's better than my score. A 49. I should REALLY pay attention in class sometimes. If my parents saw my score, they'd take away my bananas for TWO MONTHS. I can't live like that. That's torture.

Moving on, I should really stop sidetracking.

After school, I followed Rin-chan. It's not stalking. I'm just following her while hiding behind bushes, signs, and other stuff. That's not called stalking. It's called _observing._

As I was _observing, _I notice Rin-chan stopping at a bakery. Crap. I didn't bring my disguise. Oh well, I guess I can go in there like a regular customer.

The smell of freshly baked pastries hit me as I walked in the bakery. It was an amazing fragrance. It was a cold day today, but this bakery warmed me up.

Rin-chan went into the kitchen. Does she work here?

"Welcome to Sweetiex2~!" A big breasted lady said to me, interrupting my thoughts. I couldn't help but notice those melons, okay!?

"O-oh, thank you." I replied politely, while looking at the pastries.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new to this bakery?"

"Oh, yes I am."

She had long blonde hair and, as I said, massive breasts. Okay, that was a bit exaggerated. She was in a chef outfit and her name tag said, "Lily" A foreigner? But she speaks fluent Japanese.

They had a lot of pastries, but what really caught my eye was the banana cake. Of course, am I right?

"I'll have a slice of that banana cake please, oh and coffee to go with it."

"Gotcha. Is it for here or to go?"

"Here."

"Alright, and your total is $7.50." **(I don't know normal prices for pastries and I'm just guessing that this is cheap. And if it's not, Len's rich so :U)**

"Okay." I said while looking through my wallet for the money. This isn't very expensive, which is good, but is the food gonna be good?

I gave her $10 and got $2.50 back in change. I went to a table near the window, waiting for my cake. If Rin-chan worked here, doesn't that mean she's making my food? My face heated up from the thought of Rin-chan cooking for me.

"One slice of banana cake and a cup of coffee." A boy said while coming to my table.

I thanked him and he walked away with the trays. That guy looked a little young. I think maybe about 13 years old? He had blond hair, too. Wow, what is it with this place and blondies? Anyway, he had bandages around his left eye. Creepy. And there was a bird sitting on his shoulder. What a weirdo.

I started eating my cake. WHOA, was that good. It was amazing for just $5.50. I drank my $2.00 coffee. THAT was THE BOMB. This was delicious. I could sit here all day and these pastries.

"My compliments to the chef!" I shouted out to Lily-san.

"Yes, our chef is really amazing isn't she? Let's bring her out so you can thank her." Lily-san said,"RIIINNNNNN!"

That was even louder than my yelling.

"WHHAAAT?!" someone screamed back from the kitchen.

"COME OUT HERE!"

Out came an angry Rin-chan.

"This better be good, Lily. I got an appe pie baking back there so hurry it up."

Rin-chan was wearing the same chef outfit but her's was orange. Lily's was yellow.

"Someone wants to compliment your cake."

Rin-chan got flustered,"Again? This is the 3rd time this week." She says that, but I can tell she's happy. Damn that was cute.

"He's right over there, the one with the ponytail."

As Rin-chan turned to look at me, She was shocked.

"K-KAGAMINE?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She screamed.

"I-I was just around and I was hungry and this place was here so..."

Her face was beet red, like a tomato.

"W-whatever.. Just get it over with already."

"I just wanted to say that this banana cake was really sublime. It made me want to eat it everyday. The coffee was great, too." I said while smiling.

"Whatever. Thanks."

"That was very hurtful, Rin-chan."

"I don't care."

A little girl came up to her and said,"Um, e-excuse me, ma'am?"

Rin-chan hunched down and asked,"What is it?" She said that while smiling at her. That was _very_ hurtful, Rin-chan. How can you be nice to her but not me?

"Um... I really liked your apple pie!"

"Hehe.. Thanks!" Rin-chan said while laughing.

_Very_ hurtful, Rin-chan. I felt myself blushing at her cute laugh. Rin-chan was bombarded with compliments from the customers now. She laughed and said thank you, thank you, over and over again.

"Rin-senpai is very cool isn't she?" A voice next to me said.

"WHOA! Where did you come from dude?"

It was the bandaged boy. "You didn't answer my question."

"And _you _didn't answer _mine._"

He was looking at me with the evil eye.

"Okay, okay! Yes, Rin-chan is really cute, I mean, cool."

"Don't get close to her." He said angrily while glaring at me.

What. I have a rival?! And he's a kid?!

"Oliver! Let's get the pies before they burn!" Rin-chan shouted to the brat.

"Okay." He said while going into the kitchen. He looked back at me and said,"I mean it." and he continued walking to the kitchen.

What the heck is going on here?!

"Looks like you got some competition there kid" Lily-san said to me.

"I'M not the kid here. HE is!"

"He's really mature so don't think he won't get Rin."

DARN THAT KID.

"By the way, what's your name, hotshot?"

"Me? My name is Kagamine Len."

"Nice to meet you, Len. I'm Lily. I hope you'll be coming to Sweetiex2 more often from now on."

"Oh, I will. This place is amazing!"

"And by the way, I saw you stalking Rin before you came in here."

"It's not stalking. It's _observing._"

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat."

"I think I'll be going now. Thanks again for the great pastries." I said while leaving.

"See you later, Len." Lily-san said.

* * *

I started to walk back home.

Akita Rin, huh? I started to remember her smiles and laughs. I blushed madly. Aww man... I wish she'd smile at _me _like that.

At that moment. I realized. I don't like her.

_I'm in love with her._

Damn it. I got it bad.

When I got to the front of my house, a girl was there. Oh, it was Mayu-chan. I forgot I had a date with her today.

"Len-kun! You're late!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Mayu-chan. I forgot."

"FORGOT?! Stupid Len-kun! I was waiting ALL DAY for this date and now you're saying you FORGOT?!"

"Yeah, about that, Mayu-chan. I have someone I like now, so I won't go on any other dates anymore, okay? I hope you're okay with that."

Mayu-chan had a shocked face on. "WHAT?! You must be lying! You just want to break up with me don't you?!"

"I'm not lying, and we weren't even dating anyway, so I'm not breaking up with you. I'm sorry, Mayu-chan."

Tears formed in Mayu-chan's eyes, "YOU'RE SO STUPID LEN-KUN!"

She screamed at me while running away.

I kinda felt bad for Mayu-chan. She really liked me. But I can't go on dates anymore since I like Rin-chan now.

Ahh... I have to cancel all of my other dates too then... That's fine. Even though I might hurt more girls, they might even slap me for that. But I'm only hurting myself if I keep going out with girls I don't even like. I want to laugh with _her. _I want to hug _her. _I want to kiss _her. _I want _her._

But it seems like she doesn't like me. Sighing, I flopped on my bed feeling sad for myself. She's not JUST a target anymore. She's THE target.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

7:00. I gotta go home. I changed back into my uniform.

"Bye-bye, Lily. I'm going home now." I waved to her while leaving.

"Wait, Rin."

I turned around,"What is it, Lily?"

"Len. Do you like him?" Lily asked while grinning.

"Ew. Gross. That perverted prince? No way."

"Perverted prince? What? Is that your nickname for him?"

"Duh. He's a disgusting player."

"Oh, but it seems like you've stolen his heart."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you think but I bet I'm just his new target."

"Hehe.. Whatever. Just go home already. Good job today, by the way."

"Thanks, I'm off."

"Wait, Rin-senpai! I wanna walk home with you!" Oliver called out to me.

"Oh, sure, Oliver!." I said while smiling.

Aww Oliver's so cute! Like a little brother~. He also makes awesome pastries, too!

We walked for a few minutes in silence until Oliver broke the silence and asked,"That ponytailed guy. Do you like him?"

"Aww C'mon, Oliver. Not you, too. Lily already asked me this. NO I DO NOT FREAKIN' LIKE THAT IDIOT."

Oliver sighed out of relief and mumbled,"Thank goodness."

Uguuuu~ so cute~! I hugged him and said,"Don't worry, Oliver~. Big sis Rin won't leave you for love~"

"Wh-what?! L-let go of me, Rin-senpai!" Oliver begged while flailing his arms.

"Aww, but you're so cute!"

"P-please stop saying that! I'm not cute! I'm a man!"

"Haha~ Alright." I let go of him. His face was red like a tomato~. So adorable!

"L-let's just go home already."

"Hehe.. Yeah. You live near me, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Alright, let's go~" I said while holding his hand and walked to his house.

* * *

"Bye, Oliver! See you tomorrow!" I waved to him.

"Bye, Rin-senpai." He waved back.

I started walking to my house. When I got there, I opened the door with my keys.

"I'm home~." I said.

"Welcome home." Neru, my older sister said while on her phone,"How was work? How much money did you get?"

"Hehe... I got $50 baby!" I bragged, holding up a peace sign.

"Awesome. Keep up the good work."

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked.

"Oh, they're at the casino again."

"Again?" I sighed.

My mom and dad liked gambling, but it's not that much of a problem, so it's okay, I guess.

"Did you make dinner yet, Neru?"

"Nope."

I sighed. I started cooking a quick dinner. I'm thinking... Maybe curry? Yeah, curry sounds right.

While working, I started thinking about Kagamine. Why was he there? I'm pretty sure that what he said was a lie. I have a feeling that I'm his new target so he stalked me. **(_Observing_, Rin! _Observing_! Not stalking!)**

But... He genuinely liked my pastries. So, I guess that's good. I got the bakery a new regular.

"Dinner's ready~!" I said.

"Yay~." Neru replied indifferently.

* * *

**Aaand that was "The Perverted Prince(Remake)"~! Hope you liked it! I certainly think it's better than my old one.**

**Oh, and don't worry. The proposing is gonna happen soon.**

**Please, rate and review~. And thanks again for reading~!**


End file.
